Wątek:Piper19/@comment-28764669-20200105225000
Cześć! Zauważyłam, że dodałeś/aś swoje opowiadanie na stronę fanonu. Jednak tamta strona nie jest miejscem na wstawianie treści opowiadań, a jedynie linków do nich. Dobrym miejscem będzie na to Twój blog (kliknij tutaj, żeby przejść od razu do miejsca, gdzie możesz utworzyć blog). Poniżej wklejam treść Twojego opowiadania, by było Ci łatwiej je odnaleźć: Paryż. Miasto miłości i troski o innych. Piękne miasto ze swoją historią, sztuką i kulturą. Zawsze marzyłam, by tutaj zamieszkać. I właśnie ten dzień nadszedł. Właśnie samolot lądował i powoli szykowaliśmy się do wyjścia. Jestem Maya, mam 16 lat. Jestem czystej krwi angielką. Chyba się dogadam z tym akcentem nie kalecząc ich pięknego języka. Wzięłam swój bagaż i wyszłam na dwór. Rodzice pozwolili mi zamieszkać tutaj, bo wiedzą, że bardzo chciałam być w tym mieście i pozwolili mi zamieszkać tutaj. Kupili mi mieszkanie i będą płacić mi rachunki. Umiem gotować, jestem samodzielna, więc spokojnie przeżyję. Taksówka już na mnie czekała, więc wsiadłam i pojechaliśmy. Dostałam wiadomość od rodziców, że już planują, co zrobić z moim starym pokojem. No pięknie, nie ma mnie już 4 godziny, a już planują przemeblować mój kochany pokój. Zachichotałam i odpisałam, żeby nie dotykali reszty moich rzeczy, ponieważ ich uduszę. Kiedy napisałam, włączyłam przedni aparat w telefonie i zobaczyłam, że moje granatowe włosy są lekko rozczochrane, a pod niebieskimi oczami miałam oznaki nieprzespanego lotu. Ale do szkoły pójdę dopiero jutro, więc się ogarnę. Taksówka się zatrzymała i wysiadłam. Będę mieszkać na 2 piętrze, w sam raz na przeciwko piekarni i szkoły, co było gigantycznym plusem. Weszłam na swoje piętro, otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam mój nowy dom. Kuchnia była mała, ale była połączona z dużym salonem, który był umeblowany. Dalej był średni pokój i łazienka. W sam raz dla mnie. Położyłam walizki na łóżko i zaczęłam powoli się rozpakowywać. Wcześniej otworzyłam okno, by wywietrzyć pomieszczenia. Wkładałam bluzki na półkę i poczułam boski zapach świeżych bułeczek. Wyjrzałam przez okno i zobaczyłam tę małą piekarenkę. Dobra, chyba pora coś przekąsić i zwiedzić miasto. Wzięłam małą torebeczkę, portfel i wyszłam. Przeszłam na drugą stronę ulicy i weszłam do piekarenki. Ale tu ślicznie pachnie. I jakie piękne wypieki. Tak, na pewno będę tu często zaglądać. Podeszłam do lady, gdzie stała niska, miła Chinka. - Dzień dobry, co podać? - spytała z uśmiechem. - Dzień dobry, poproszę 2 croissanty - poprosiłam z uśmiechem. - Proszę bardzo. Przepraszam bardzo, ale jest pani tutaj nowa? - Tak. Przed chwilą co tutaj przyleciałam z Anglii - przyznałam - Mieszkam na przeciwko waszej pięknej piekarni. Więc będę was odwiedzać codziennie - dodałam z uśmiechem. - Zapraszamy. Kiedy miałam już płacić, drzwi od strony tej pani się otworzyły i wyszła nastolatka. To była córka tej pani, bo jest bardzo do niej podobna. Miała fiołkowe oczy i czarne kucyki. Patrzyłam na nią zainteresowana. - Mamo, idę do Alyi.... Dzień dobry. - Marinette, to nasza nowa sąsiadka. Przed chwilą się przyprowadziła do domu na przeciwko. Jest z Anglii - wyjaśniła jej mama. - Aha. A pani, kim jest? - spytała zaciekawiona. - Jestem Maya. Nie musisz mi mówić pani, ponieważ mam 16 lat. Zrobiła wielkie oczy, na co się zaśmiałam. Tak, wyglądam na starszą i zawsze są zdziwieni, kiedy dowiadują się prawdy. Wzięłam rogaliki i już się zbierałam do wyjścia, kiedy Marinette mnie zatrzymała. - Idę teraz do koleżanki. Jak chcesz, to dołącz do nas i pokażemy ci miasto - zaproponowała z uśmiechem. - Pewnie. Najwyżej później się rozpakuję. - To chodź - powiedziała szczęśliwa ciągnąc mnie za rękę i wręcz siłą wyciągając z tej piekarni. Jak na taką drobną dziewczynę jest silna i bardzo ruchliwa. Aż za bardzo. Biegłyśmy w stronę parku, gdzie było dużo ludzi i fontanna po środku. Było tutaj bardzo pięknie. Jak cały Paryż, zresztą. Wbiegłyśmy do niego i podeszłyśmy już normalnie do tej dziewczyny. To była mulatka z okularami. Wyglądała na sympatyczną i dociekliwą dziewczynę. - Alya, poznaj moją nową sąsiadkę i koleżankę ze starszej klasy. Maya, to jest moja najlepsza przyjaciółka, Alya. - Witaj w Paryżu - powiedziała ściskając mi dłoń - Biegłyście całą drogę do mnie? Kiwnęłam głową, że tak. - Współczuję. Ale jakoś to przetrwasz. Chyba - powiedziała wyciągając telefon - Wstawiłam nowe zdjęcia na Biedrobloga. Ale to może później się zajmiemy. Co chcesz najpierw zobaczyć? - spytała zaciekawiona. - Szczerze? Nie wiem. Jest tu tyle pięknych miejsc do zwiedzenia. Nie wiem, od czego zacząć.... - przyznałam pocierając podbródek i rozglądając się dookoła. - A co lubisz robić? - spytała zainteresowana Marinette szperając coś w malutkiej torebeczce. - Lubię fotografię, muzykę.... Dość często śpiewam, ale jako hobby. W przyszłości chcę zostać profesjonalnym fotografem. I uwielbiam grać na gitarze. - przyznałam rozmarzona. - Często gram, więc jeżeli chcecie posłuchać, to zapraszam. Za chwilę podam adres. - Poczekaj, podam nam swój numer telefonu, a pod koniec ciebie odprowadzimy. - powiedziała Mari. - Chodź może do muzeum fotografii. Tak jest dużo inspiracji. Później Luwr, wieża....Do koloru, do wyboru - wymieniała jak katarynka. Patrzyłam na nią wielce zaskoczona. Czy ona zawsze tak nawija? Czy tylko przy nowych znajomościach? - Przyzwyczaisz się - szepnęła do mnie Alya. - To co? Muzeum czy Luwr? Oba muzeum bardzo chciałam zobaczyć, ale nie wiem, które bardziej. Ciągnęło mnie do fotografii, więc. - Muzeum fotografii - powiedziałam po bardzo długim namyśle - Chcę tam później mieć staż, więc wolę się przygotować. - Zuch dziewczyna - rzekła Alya otaczając mnie ramieniem - To kierunek muzeum. I tak oto poznałam dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki. Rozmawiałyśmy, śmiałyśmy się. Opowiadały co się tutaj dzieje, o super bohaterach, złoczyńcach, miłosnych zainteresowaniach. Marinetta opowiadała cały czas o Adrienie Agreste. To był młody model, który zakręcił jej w głowie. I to dosłownie. Pokazywała mi jego szczegółowy plan zajęć pozalekcyjny, zdjęcia, wywiady...... Wpadła po uszy. Po 3 godzinach miały mnie już odprowadzać do domu, ale stanęłyśmy przy stanowisku z lodami. Kupiłam już dla siebie, ale Alya zobaczyła jakiegoś laptopa, którego chciała mieć. Zaciągnęła tam swoją przyjaciółkę i zostałam sama. Jadłam lody i rozglądałam się. Widziałam piękną więżę i Luwr. Tak, to miejsce dla mnie. Rozmarzyłam się, ale usłyszałam jakąś szarpaninę. Odwróciłam głowę w prawą stronę i zobaczyłam, że dwóch nastolatków bije starszego mężczyznę. Opuściłam deser i pobiegłam tam. Od 3 lat chodzę na mieszane sztuki walki, więc to będzie prościzna. Jednego uderzyłam w plecy i się zatoczył, a drugi chciał uderzyć mnie w twarz, ale zrobiłam unik i wykręciłam jego rękę i powaliłam na ziemię. Ten pierwszy też się zamachał, ale kopnęłam go w krocze. - Radzę ze mną nie zdzierać - ostrzegłam przybierając kolejną pozę do walki. Przestraszeni uciekli. Kucnęłam przy tym panu, który był ubrany w hawajską czerwoną koszulę. - Dobrze się pan czuje? - spytałam spokojnie pomagając mu wstać. - Tak, dziękuję. Ale ty krwawisz - zauważył dotykając mojej prawej dłoni. Faktycznie, delikatnie krwawiła, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. - To nic takiego. Ważne, ze panu nic nie zrobili - przyznałam - Zaprowadzić pana do domu? - Nie, nie trzeba. Poczekaj chwileczkę. Kiedy to powiedział, wyciągnął ze spodni chusteczkę i starł krew z dłoni. - Dziękuję bardzo. Proszę na siebie uważać - powiedziałam z uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił go i poszedł w swoją stronę. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam, że dziewczyny mnie szukają. Pomachałam do nich i podeszłam. - Gdzie byłaś? - spytała Alya. - Napadli na starszego pana i pomogłam mu - odparłam z dumą. - No, rośnie nam druga Biedronka. Niech się strzeże - zażartowała mulatka. Marinette coś się sztucznie zachichotała, ale nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. - To co, kierunek mój dom? - zaproponowałam chowając obolałą dłoń. PERSPEKTYWA MISTRZA FU Kiedy wszedłem do mojego mieszkania, od razu podszedłem do szkatuły, gdzie trzymam Miracula. Ona jest tą Jedyną. W mojej kieszeni wyleciał Weyzz i zaczął mówić. - Mistrzu, czuję od niej potężną moc. Okiełzna wszystkie Miracula. Nawet... - Wiem, Weyzz - przerwałem mu wpisując hasło - Nadszedł czas na TO Miraculum. Kiedy szkatuła się otworzyła, przyłożyłem chusteczkę z jej krwią w sam środek Yin-Yang, z którego wyfrunęła czarna rękawica. - Pora na ciebie, stary przyjacielu i nauczycielu - powiedział z szacunkiem moje kwami i kiwnęło głową. - To prawda - przyznałem cicho pakując delikatnie to stare i pożądane Miraculum - Przyszła pora na niego i na nią. PERSPEKTYWA MAYI Pożegnałam się z nowymi przyjaciółkami i zamknęłam za nimi drzwi. Tak, pomogły mi się rozpakować i poukładać niektóre rzeczy. Sztućce i kubki mają przyjść jutro po szkole, więc obejdzie się bez kawy. Weszłam do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic i później pograć trochę na gitarze. Po 20 minutach wyszłam i skierowałam się do łóżka. Ale zobaczyłam jakieś dziwne pudełeczko , które leżało na mojej poduszce. Dziwne, przecież nie mam żadnego takiego pudełeczka na biżuterię. Wzięłam je ostrożnie na rękę. Widziałam, że ma narysowane gałęzie jabłoni. Ostrożnie je otworzyłam i zobaczyłam czarną rękawiczkę. Ale do czego ma mi być potrzebna? Po sekundzie wyleciało z niego granatowa światło, które zrobiło parę kółek wokół mnie skuliłam się pod ścianą i patrzyłam na to przerażona. Po tym wyłoniło się jakieś dziwne stworzonko. Było całe granatowe, miało przeraźliwie niebieskie oczy, małe uszka i długie wąsy. Patrzyło się na mnie z uśmiechem. - Witaj, jestem Speedy, kwami czarnej pumy. A ty? - spytała zaciekawione stworzonko podlatując do mnie. - Jestem Maya. Ale...skąd się tu wziąłeś? - spytałam schodząc powoli z łóżka. - Spokojnie, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Byłem uśpiony ponad 1000 lat w tym Miraculum. Teraz jest nasze. Używaj go, gdy złoczyńcy nadejdą. Twoje moce to Zmienny Ogon. Zmienia się w odpowiednią broń, by cokolwiek zniszczyć. U Biedronki i Czarnego Kota przemiana trwa 5 minut, a u ciebie 10. Tylko my jesteśmy w stanie pokonać Władcę Ciem.... - Rozumiem - odparłam powoli patrząc na tę rękawiczkę - Ale....Jak to jest możliwe? Przecież nie nadaję się na super bohaterkę. - Każdy tak na początku mówi. Po wielu doświadczeniach, zdobędziesz inne umiejętności. Ale wszystko w swoim czasie. Na marginesie, masz może jagody? - spytało na końcu zaciekawione. - Tak, mam - odparłam idąc do kuchni, a Speedy za mną - A ten ogon, o którym powiedziałeś....Ogólnie cały strój będzie czarny czy.... - Strój będzie granatowy. Nie wiem jak będzie, to zależy od upodobania. I zapomniałem dodać, że uczestniczę w misjach. Spojrzałam na niego zdumiona podając mu jagody z lodówki. - Ale jak? - W czasie transformacji jestem wchłaniany do rękawiczki, ale po tym przenoszę się do ogona i tobą kieruję. Nie kieruję, tylko podpowiadam. - Aha, czyli będziesz moim mentorem jak będę bohaterką i kiedy będę normalną dziewczyną - podsumowałam wyciągając wodę z lodówki. - Zgadza się - odparł żując jagody - Dasz radę się tego nauczyć. Wierzę w ciebie. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego szczerze. Przełknął jagodę i powiedział. - No, pora na transformację. Mówiąc to poleciał do pokoju po Miraculum i nałożył mi go na prawą dłoń. - Co? - spytałam zaskoczona. Jeśli będziesz mieć problemy z przeniesieniem treści opowiadania na bloga, napisz w tym wątku, pomogę najlepiej jak umiem. Powodzenia! ^^